I'll Take care of You: Walking Dead
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Richonne One-shot: Michonne and Rick finally figure out their feelings for each other. Nothing dirty happens, but things do begin to happen.


**A/N: Takes place during the episode 'After' in Season 4; Michonne and Rick figure out their feelings for one another. Nothing too dirty happens, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!**

**Warnings: Slight sexual themes, and language**

**I'll Take Care of You: Walking Dead**

**::**

Michonne saw just how damaged his face was. Bruises were found, and his swollen jaw looked the worst. She couldn't help but feel guilty for all of this, for everything that has happened. Michonne could have taken care of the Governor a long ass time ago, but Andrea had stopped her. She was still a little shaken by that, but it was all in the past now, the Governor was gone.

When she leaned forward and pressed the damp cloth to his eye, he shook and she put a hand on his shoulder to keep him still. He closed his better eye and let her clean him the best she could. "You don't have to do this, I am c-capable of doin' it myself," Rick explained to Michonne, his voice wrecked by the damage done to his jaw. The colored woman just shook her head and moved closer towards him across the bed.

"You are in a lot of pain Rick, anyone with eyes and ears can see," her voice was strong but her tone was soft, and she suddenly added just a little more pressure.

Rick jerked at that and grabbed at her wrist. His blue eye met hers. "I got it Michonne," he informed her, voice demanding and rushed. Michonne slowly pulled her hand away, while Rick still held on, and she dropped the cold rag. Carl was in the other room, reading a book he had found earlier. He had no idea what was going on in the room right beside his, neither did Rick, and neither did Michonne.

**. **

Rick had grabbed her wrist with his ring hand. The silver band of loyalty and love shined in the sun light that had beamed in through the open window.

She looked at it and thought about things. Not that long ago, Rick was a married man, not a happily married man, but he was still married and in love. The love he had for that woman was still wrapped around his finger, and here she was trying to get close to him.

"I'll go check on Carl," she told him and left the room without looking back at him. She didn't just turn and leave to make Rick feel bad, but he really did feel bad. He was being too hard on her and all she was doing was cleaning him up. Rick shifted where he sat, thinking about what he say when he silently snapped at Michonne.

Headed down the hall, and standing over the threshold of the doorway, Michonne found Carl looking out of the window.

"It's nice outside," Michonne commented softly, breaking the silence. Carl turned around and gave her a nervous smile. He nodded his head in acknowledgment and invited her in. Michonne followed him to his bed and the two of them got comfortable before Carl began to read her the story he just put down.

She smiled at the boy. She simply adored him.

**.**

As late afternoon turned in to early evening, Michonne woke up suddenly, realizing she was still in Carl's bed with him right beside her, his hat over his face.

She looked around the room and the light was fading quickly. She got up, left the room and had smacked right in to Rick in the hallway. He was still limping and holding his side, but t hat didn't stop him from talking to her.

"Is he asleep?" he asked the woman before her, his voice beat to shit. Michonne nodded her head once and had thought about walking past Rick, but he blocked her way by walking in her way. She furrowed her brows once and gave him a funny look, trying to go the other way, but he stopped her again and as strange as it was, she was enjoying whatever this was that Rick was doing.

"I don't fully understand what's going on right now," she added to the silence, putting her hands on her hips, looking Rick in the eyes.

Looking right at him, she could see the pain and the anger that she knew he must be feeling, and it made her cringe. "Me either," he replied and this time, his wrecked voice was soft as hell. Michonne tried to hide an incoming smile, but it was useless. Their eyes met and the air around them instantly became hotter. Rick limped closer toward her, his clothes ripped and stained in certain spots, his scent coming close, and all she could do was stand there and think of what was to come.

This was happening right in front of Carl's bedroom. She had to back out of this quickly, but trying to do so, Rick chased her backwards in to the wall.

Something wasn't right here. Maybe Rick had found some pain killers and they were now, of all times, messing with his mind. That wouldn't be good. "You need some sleep Rick, so do I," Michonne talked to him to get her mind set on something else other than what Rick was doing.

That man was close, almost too damn close. Rick shook his head and caged her in with both of his arms on each side of her. Michonne licked her lips and crossed her arms, not realizing until later that she had made her perfect breasts more prominent. Rick did his best not to look, seeing now that he was close enough for her to notice, so he smiled little instead.

Michonne returned the smile, and let her eyes direct downwards at the left over space between them. Out of the blue, with one hand, Rick pressed a thumb against Michonne's left cheek and rolled tiny circles with it. The contact was strange at first and caused a lot of shock, but afterward, she melted right in to his touch. "Thank you for carin'," Rick told her, and looked her in the eyes. She swallowed and raised one of her hands to pull his away, but he grabbed it, and put it against the wall, slightly above her head.

Michonne smirked and leaned in towards his neck. She just lightly brushed her lips across his throat, feeling the prickling of his stubble tickle them. What the hell was she doing, she was only making it worse?

"Rick, I'm sorry," she had apologized and quickly recovered herself, doing her best not to initiate anything else. Rick himself, looked down and realized what he was doing. It was getting late, and they had better things to do than wonder if they had feelings for each other. The man pulled himself away with two steps backwards. Michonne's eyes never left his and she didn't even want to move away from the wall. As long as she had the space to move if she wanted, she was perfectly fine being here.

"Don't be, it was my fault," Rick told her and pointed his eyes down at the ground. Michonne knew that she had feelings for Rick, and even if it wasn't mutual, she was still glad that he was so close.

Michonne only shook her head and reached out to hold his face. "It's my fault," she told him differently, her tone soft, just before she went in for a kiss. Rick was pulled in close and reached out toward the wall to keep himself from falling in to her, but it happened anyway. Her lips were full and very soft and warm to the touch. His were cut, battered and beat to shit and yet she still didn't seem to mind.

Rick didn't move. He didn't know what to do. Michonne closed her eyes and suddenly pulled away, giving him a look of shame. "I'm going to b-bed," she stuttered surprisingly and left Rick in the hallway. She went carefully down the stairs, and made a comfortable spot on the couch. Rick just stood there, thinking about what the hell happened.

"Fuck!" he cursed silently to himself and hit his forehead on the wall. He was in pain and pissed off to the very core; not at anyone, only himself.

**.**

Michonne took a seat on the couch and bent over to take off her boots. She put them next to her katana that was underneath the couch and swung her legs up and on to the stiff yet very soft cushions. She rested the back of her head on one of the arms, which was hard as a fucking rock, staring out the window that had a thin cream curtain in front of it.

The sky was a dark orange now, and the air was still hot. Her throat was dry and her head was pounding, but it didn't take long at all for her to fall asleep.

Rick limped quietly in to Carl's room, and found him fast asleep on the bed. He looked almost too comfortable. He left the room and had thought about going back in to his, but he couldn't get Michonne off his mind. How could he just ignore what happened, and how could he let her sleep on the damn couch? He felt like a jackass right about now.

Grabbing on to the railing, Rick began to move carefully down the stairs. He could already see Michonne, and she was sleeping. He kept on moving though. When he finally reached the bottom step, he let go of the railing and stared at the woman on the couch. She was definitely asleep, fuck! With nothing more he could do or say to her, Rick decided to stay on watch for the night. He didn't have enough strength to stand all night, but he sure could stay up for the ones he cared about. He was the one that got them in to this mess in the first place. Hell, he was the one that started all of this, starting back when Shane was still around.

Rick had to stop thinking negative before he goes nuts; thinking like that hurt so bad. He took a quick peek out of the window, holding back the curtain. It was quickly getting dark. So he turned back around, found an empty seat against the couch, and bent down on to his ass where he stayed.

Staring at the points of his boots, Rick began to feel his eye lids get heavy, very heavy, until he felt a random chill travel down his spine. He could've sworn it was his imagination, but it wasn't once he realized just what the hell it was that caused those shivers. He turned to look over his shoulder at the sleeping woman, and found her staring back, with a couple of her fingers playing with his matted hair. Rick was more than pleased and thankful to still know that she still wanted to mess with him; he only thought she was upset after what he didn't do earlier.

"Get some sleep Rick, you need it more than I do," Michonne told him, and he could hear her shifting around on the couch, until he saw both of her feet on the ground right beside him. He took a look at her socks and smiled. He looked up at her; "Nice socks," he said and those words made her laugh. On her two feet was one purple striped sock and on the other was blue, just plain blue.

"Now lets get you upstairs to bed, I don't want to have to deal with your grumpy ass in the morning," Michonne teased and held out her hand to Rick. The man grabbed it and she helped him stand. She saw his face move in a strange way and realized he was still in pain.

On their way upstairs, arms around each other, Michonne helped him in to his room, and let him go. Rick just stood by the bed, legs against it, while looking at Michonne. "I'm sorry Michonne," Rick let loose out of the blue, causing her to slightly stop what she was doing. She only snickered and pulled the curtains closed.

"For what?" she responded quite nonchalantly, trying to clean the room up a little. He watched her move all over the damn place. "When you kissed me, I didn't kiss back," Rick just decided that letting it all out in one go was better. Michonne stopped moving altogether and turned to look in his direction. She looked down at her feet and remained silent. Rick made his way over toward her, and the two began to get lost in each other.

"I never meant to hurt you, Michonne, it's just that it's been a long time," he explained to her, his jaw still swollen and his one eye still blood shot. Michonne saw that look in his eyes and could only smile.

"Me too Rick, that was hard for me to do," she told him, being totally honest in every way. She turned her body toward his and noticed how ragged his breathing had become. Rick was sweaty, blood stained and dirty, and she liked it.

Rick smiled down at the floor and instantly, Michonne had one hand of hers across one of Rick's cheeks, running fingers against his beard. The man sucked in his bottom lip and stared in to her chocolate eyes. Slowly but surely, the space between them was getting smaller and smaller by the minute.

Soon, they had their lips brushing against lips, almost too afraid to fully touch. Rick definitely was. He furrowed his brows at the contact, while enjoying the warmth of Michonne's hands on his face. He moved his body in closer to hers, and eventually, their little pecks had turned in to sloppy kisses like nobody's damn business.

It was good that both of them were great kissers. Rick let out a little groan against her lips and she pulled him even closer, still aware of his healing bruises. Fingers dug deep in to the thin material of his wet button up shirt from the back and she was already breathing heavy from all the heat and the passion between them. Rick was careful with himself and Michonne as he led her towards the bed, standing before her as she sat her ass down, and began to unbutton his shirt until there were no more buttons to mess with.

He was shaky and Michonne could tell. He looked a bit worried too at how far this was going, but it didn't matter; he was going to be her guardian. He truly didn't know if he was ready to have another woman come in to his life, but ready or not, her she was, and she was crazy about him. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't crazy about her.

With his shirt undone and his chest revealed to her, she noticed just how pale he was. She loved his shape. He had perfect pecks, a well-toned stomach and a wild amount of hair. She noticed the bruises as well too. They looked awful, no wonder he was holding his sides. His left side was completely purple, a deep purple that hurt to the touch, and his upper torso looked bad but not terrible

He looked embarrassed. Michonne just looked at them and pressed her lips in to his belly, admiring the way his little hairs felt as she circled her tongue around. Rick instantly froze in place and Michonne placed both of her hands on his sore hips.

Rick was beat to shit, but that didn't stop them. Rick enjoyed what her mouth was doing to him. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. She could taste the sweat of his skin as she continued to roll her tongue around. Michonne finally stopped at the waistband of his jeans. Rick's eyes flew open and he looked down himself. He was clearly getting excited noting the bulge in the front of his jeans. His dick had been hit pretty good a few times as well as the rest of his body, and all of his assets ached as he grew.

Michonne noticed and looked up at him. "I'll take care of you," she said to him in a delicate whisper, and smiled just before kissing his belly, hands roaming freely across his upper torso. Rick returned the smile and fell victim to her touch.

**::**

**E/N: This one wasn't dirty at all. I love Richonne sooo much and can't wait to see what happens in the TV show! Hope it was enjoyable, thanks for reading!**


End file.
